


All Shook Up

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP or - Why did Atlantis close the doors on Woolsey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Shook Up

_**Fic: All Shook Up**_  
Title: All Shook Up  
Author: [](http://melagan.livejournal.com/profile)[**melagan**](http://melagan.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: John/Rodney  
Rating: Nc-17  
Word Count:1186  
Beta:[](http://mischief5.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mischief5**](http://mischief5.livejournal.com/) mistakes=mine

Summary: PWP or - Why did Atlantis close the doors on Woolsey?

"Did you feel that?" Rodney's words were smushed against the back of John's neck. He was comfy, damn it, and loath to move. He would happily move into John's room and John's bed permanently.

"Mmmm, yeah," answered John. Lying on his belly, his words were muffled into the sheets. "I thought it was you." John sighed. It was a contented, soft sounding noise. "Don't worry. It's nothing," then he shifted, spreading his legs wider for Rodney to settle down between.

"Nothing? Atlantis gives us a full-city shudder, and yes, I know it was barely detectable on the Richter scale, but you felt it, I felt it, others must have, too, and you don't think it's cause for concern?"

"Nope. You know, Rodney, you almost managed to make that sound snarky that time. Not getting tense again already, are you? I think I'm going to have to blow you again just to remind you we have the day off."

"That would be entirely your fault. A man can't work up a proper head of snark after he's just come hard enough to melt into the bedding."

"Un-huh, and I notice you're getting your voice back after screaming all of those, _Oh, god, Johns_ , too." Grinning, John turned over and wrapped both of his arms around Rodney, holding him close. "I have to admit, I like it when yelling my name makes your voice go all growly."

"Bastard." Rodney said, just before sliding down low enough to take one of John's nipples in his mouth.

John arched up under him. "Ohhhhhh, that's cheating."

Rodney just hummed and kept sucking.

"You, you – know what else I – nrghhh, like?" John moaned. "I like it when you're all soft and pliable and begging for my – oh fuck, don't stop – fin…fingers in your ass."

Rodney, grinned around John's nipple and lifted his head long enough to say, "Soft? Funny. I thought you liked it when I was – hard." He rolled his hips, keeping the moment slow and nasty, letting his cock ride up the inside of John's thigh, leaving a messy trail of precome in its wake.

"Jesus. You're filthy -- you know that, McKay?"

"Quiet. You'll break the mood."

"Mood? That's what we're calling it now?"

"Yes." Rodney answered. "My dick is communing with that sweet spot on your inner thigh that makes you mewl. Just like–" Rodney pulled back rolled his hips again "–this."

John mewled.

Grinning, Rodney did it again and he would have kept on doing it but Atlantis shuddered again and Rodney froze.

"John, are you sure? I mean, I believe you when you say it's nothing we need to worry about but could…" Rodney hesitated not wanting to sound ridiculous but he had to know. "Could this be our fault because the Atlantis likes you, and we're … you know."

"Why, McKay, are you saying I made the city move for you? I'm flattered."

"Stop looking so damn smug. I'm serious, John."

"Sorry, buddy, I can't take credit. It's Woolsey."

"Woolsey? But he doesn't even have the gene. Seriously? Woolsey?"

"Is this what you want to be talking about right now, Rodney?" John licked his lips.

Rodney stared down at John, still incredulous. John looked back at him with half-lidded eyes and a kissed bruised mouth so tempting that Rodney suddenly had to reach and run a shaky thumb across it. "No talking. Talking is highly over-rated."

"Smart man." John stopped any further conversation by sliding his fingers slowly down the crack of Rodney's ass. Rodney moaned and spread his legs wider.

He let himself sink into the sensation of John's fingers stroking him, probing, teasing and damn near driving him out of his mind. If John wanted to finger fuck him while they were rubbing off on each other, who was he to deny a brilliant plan?

Rodney rocked against John, his cock dragging heavy and pleasure-hot over John's skin as John's fingers played with his ass. The constant tease of almost but not quite enough made his breath short and harsh as he panted into John's neck, getting more and more desperate with every twist of John's fingers.

"Please, please… John, I need…"

"I've got you. Hey, buddy, it's all right. I've always got you." John grabbed Rodney's cock and fisted it up tight and personal with his own. Rodney took one glance at the way his cockhead looked, snug against John's own, and both of them pushing up through John's hands, and came all over them both with a low moan.

Moments after, his hands wet and messy with Rodney's spunk, John shuddered and came, groaning out Rodney's name. He slid one warm palm over the back of Rodney's neck and pulled him close, forehead touching forehead while Rodney breathed in John's short, harsh gasps like they were his own. It was Rodney's turn to hang on and say, "Got you too, John. Always."

~~~

John and Rodney sat on the couch together, mock fighting over the last crumbs of stale Doritos, remnants from the last Daedalus run. Traces of orange decorated Rodney's mouth and fingertips, and there was a matching smudge of color across John's cheekbone and the tip of his left ear.

"So, Rodney asked, "What about Atlantis? You said it was nothing, but what was it?"

"She was…" John ducked his head and smiled. "I know this is going to sound silly but Atlantis was…" John snorted out a short breath, eyes twinkling. "Giggling."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me. How is that even possible?"

"She's having a hell of a good time teasing Woolsey. I think she has a new crush. Remember that time she closed the doors on him and he couldn't get out of the conference room? No one knows how yet, but apparently, she piped in every classical romance song on the servers."

John was all but laughing out loud now, his shoulders shaking with mirth. "He'd probably still be listening to _Moonlight Sonata_ if Lorne hadn't come along when he did."

"Guess it's too late to warn him then." Rodney said. A grin of his own teased at the corners of his mouth. "So, should we try to stop it?"

  
"Naw. Between you and me, I think Woolsey secretly enjoys the attention." John took Rodney's hand and twined their fingers together. "Besides, something tells me they're good for each other. You know I have a feeling for these things."

Rodney raised an eyebrow but kept his hand curled with John's. "Really, Colonel _Let's not talk about it. Ever._ Oh, well, it's not like Woolsey's going to be getting some. You almost have me feeling sorry for him that Atlantis can't do that.

"John? She can't, right? You’re not saying anything. John?" Rodney stared into John's face. "Oh my god, you're blushing." He paused for a moment trying to imagine the how, when, and where of the city with John. "Hmm, I should have known she'd turn tricks for you – an image that I admit is both hot and disturbing. I… um…" Rodney looked at John hopefully. "I don't suppose there's video?"

~*~


End file.
